Opium lonely
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Gaara hanya mahasiswa biasa dengan kesibukannya bekerja sambilan. Hingga malam tiba untuk menuntutnya yang tanpa sengaja melupakan sang terkasih. (nggak bisa bikin Summary) Warning: Bondage, Yaoi, Pwp, Gaje, Abal, dll. RnR please!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruGaa

**Warning !**

**BDSM, Lemon, Yaoi, PWP, Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo(s) dan hal Absurd lainnya**

**88**

**.**

Hari yang sibuk bagi Sabaku no Gaara, seorang mahasiswa yang merangkap sebagai pekerja swalayan. Tanpa israhat sejenak seusai kuliah pemuda itu langsung pergi ke tempat ini untuk mengecek produk di etalase dan melayani para pelanggan. Hari sudah petang menjelang ia mulai bekerja, tapi masih lumayan banyak pelanggan yang datang di jam seperti ini. Toko serba ada yang menjual segala kebutuhan selema 24 jam inilah yang menjadi sandarannya untuk mandiri kerena tidak ingin merepotkan kedua kakaknya, sedangkan biaya kuliahnya ia peroleh dari beasiswa.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tampak sibuk melayani pelanggan wanita di meja kasir. Tangannya dengan cekatan memungut barang untuk dipaparkan barcodenya ke infrared mesin kasir dan memasukannya secara teratur ke dalam tas plastik bersama barang lainnya. Namun fokusnya terbagi saat pertanyaan yang sama kembali menyapu gendang telinganya. Matanya melirik seorang pemuda pirang di sebelah pelanggan wanita di depan meja kasirnya. Pemuda itu bersender pada meja kasir dengan sikunya dan mengoceh seraya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"…Huff,, aku sudah sangat lapar. Makan malam di ichiraku ramen pasti dapat menghalau malam yang dingin ini." Ujar pemuda tersebut. Jika di hitung sudah lebih dari tiga kali ajakan makan malam itu di lontarkan pemuda pirang itu, belum lagi ocehan tidak pentingnya selama 30 menit semenjak Gaara baru mulai bekerja.

"Aku sedang sibuk Naruto…" Pemuda merah itu hanya menanggapi sedikit dan terus melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai kasir.

"Ohh ayolah! Kau kan belum makan Gaa-chan…" Bujuk pemuda pirang yang di sebut Naruto tadi.

"Aku akan makan nanti." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Oke baiklah… setelah mengurus ibu-ibu ini kau bisa secepatnya minta izin untuk kita pergi makan malam." Ujar pemuda pirang bersemangat, tidak memperdulikan tatapan tersinggung wanita di sebelahnya yang sudah terusik sedari tadi oleh keberisikannya.

"Totalnya 350ribu," Dengan cepat Gaara menekan nominal pada keyboard dan menghitung kembalian uang yang diterimanya kemudian menyobek struk yang keluar dari mesin kasir tersebut. "Terimakasih.." Ucapnya menyerahkan kepada pelanggannya. Dan pelanggan itu hanya pergi sambil berharap tidak menemui pemuda berisik tadi jika harus kembali belanja di tempat ini.

"Yooy… ayo pergi!"

"Maaf bisakah kau membantuku sebentar?"

"Tunggu di sini Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu hanya menggerutu melihat Gaara meninggalkannya kembali dengan kesibukannya melayani pelanggan. Dan dengan tidak sabar, ia menunggu dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja kasir.

.

"Bisa kau ambilkan itu."

"Baik." Gaara menarik kursi kemudian menaikinya untuk mengambil gulungan tisu di rak paling atas. Rak yang berada di sisi dinding lebih tinggi dari pada rak yang lainnya, sehingga pegawai harus menaiki kursi bertangga untuk mengatur barang di bagian atas rak ini.

"Bukan yang itu, di sebelahnya lagi." Intrupsi pelanggan pria berambut panjang itu. Tangan Gaarapun beralih meraih produk yang agak lebih jauh. Namun tiba-tiba keseimbangannya goyang dan membuatnya terpeleset dari kursi itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa." Gaara tersadar saat matanya bertemu dengan iris lavender seorang pria, dan ia terjatuh di pelukannya.

"Ehhem, ehm…"

Gaara buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya dengan pria itu, dan memandang seseorang yang berdehem mengintrupsinya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak jadi makan malam, aku pulang dulu." Dapat Gaara lihat raut tidak suka dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto…" Pemuda pirang itu berbalik pergi begitu saja tanpa sempat ia cegah. Gaara hanya menatap pemuda itu keluar dari toko.

88

Suasana yang sunyi di swalayan ini menjelang tengah malam. Tentu saja orang-orang sudah beristirahat, sehingga jarang ada pelanggan yang berkunjung di jam seperti ini. Merupakan waktu yang sangat dimanfaatkan oleh Sabaku no Gaara untuk mempelajari mata perkuliahannya. Walaupun termasuk jenius, dia harus memastikan beasiswa itu tetap ada di tangannya. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak ingin merepotkan kedua kakaknya, yang sedari kecil merawatnya tanpa kedua orang tua mereka.

Lembar perlembar halaman sudah beberapa kali ia balikkan, rata-rata orang pasti sudah sepat matanya jika harus menatap kalimat-kalimat panjang terlalu lama, dan akan gampang dikalahkan rasa kantuk yang membebani kelopak mata di jam seperti ini. Tapi tidak terlihat pada pemuda berambut merah itu. Dia sudah terbiasa begadang. Bahkan sebenarnya jika disuruh tidurpun dia akan sulit terlelap di jam seperti ini. Maka dari itu ia lebih sering mengambil sif malam yang dapat ia gunakan untuk belajar karena hanya sedikit pelanggan yang ia tangani. Mungkin itu sebabnya mata panda semakin hitam membingkai mata beriris hijau jadenya.

Saat Gaara sedang sibuk meresapi buku bacaannya, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin ia rasakan menempel di pelipisnya. Gaara menengok, dan otaknya berhenti bekerja, ia mematung terkejut mengetahui sebuah moncong telah tertodong ke kepalanya. Seorang pria dengan topeng rubah yang telah berdiri di depan meja kasir itulah pelakunya. Gaara tahu menjaga toko sendirian di malam hari seperti ini sangat beresiko. Tentu ia sadar apa yang sedang dilakukan orang bertopeng itu dengan senjata tertodong ke arahnya, membuat keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Serahkan uangnya!" Suara serak nan dingin itu sedikit membuatnya tersentak, dengan berusaha untuk tenang Gaara menggerakkan tangan dinginnya memutar kunci laci meja kasirnya. Kemudian memungut semua lembaran uang di laci itu.

"Apa, hanya segini! Semuanya receh, kau pikir aku pengemis?!"

Gaara tahu jumlah uang itu tidak akan cukup memuaskan perampok itu. Atasannya sudah memasukan semuanya ke brankas dua jam yang lalu dan hanya menyisakan pecahan dari 100ribu untuk kembalian.

"Hanya itu, semuanya sudah di masukkan ke brankas." Jawab Gaara.

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke brankasnya." Dengan senjata tertodong ke arahnya terpaksa ia mulai berjalan mengikuti perintah perampok itu.

"Cepat buka!" Gaara berjongkok di depan brankas itu, mocong pistol tepat berada di belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak bisa, aku tidak tahu kode brankasnya." Ucapnya dengan tangan terangkat.

"Apa?" Gaara bergidik mendengar dengusan tidak suka dari perampok itu, berdo'a agar perampok itu percaya dan segera pergi dari sini.

"Hanya atasan sendiri yang mengetahui kode brankas ini." Tambah Gaara.

"Baiklah aku percaya. Berdirilah!" Gaara sedikit lega dan mulai berdiri perlahan dengan tangan yang masih setia terangkat di sisi kepalanya.

Mata perampok itu seperti sedang memperhatikannya dari atas ke bawah.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin puas untuk pulang dengan hasil segini bukan." Gaara meneguk ludahnya, entah mengapa perkataan dari perampok itu membuat firasatnya makin tidak enak.

Gaara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat tangannya di tarik kemudian diikat di belakang punggungnya. Ia hanya pasrah saja saat perampok itu menghepaskannya di atas kursi dan mengikat tubuhnya menyatu di kursi tersebut. Mungkin perampok ini akan mengambil barang-barang lain, komputer, produk atau sejenisnya.

"Ini untuk mencegahmu berteriak meminta pertolongan." Sebuah plester di rekatkan pada mulut Gaara. Sedikit heran melihat mata perampok itu kembali memperhatikannya yang sedang terikat. Gaara bahkan tidak berani mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Menurutmu apa yang sebaiknya aku rampok lagi dari swalayan ini. Kau tahu uang-uang ini tidak begitu berguna apalagi dengan jumlah sekecil ini." Ujar perampok itu seraya menepuk-nepukkan sejumlah uang yang telah di rampoknya ke pipi Gaara. Gaara hanya memalingkan muka saat perampok itu menatapnya dengan begitu dekat. Semantara seluruh wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng rubah, hanya matanya saja yang terlihat menatapnya dengan begitu intens. Sedikit ngeri dengan irisnya yang tidak biasa, berwarna merah dan berpupil seperti musang. Mungkin lensa yang sengaja di serasikan dengan topengnya saat ia merampok.

"Apa yah… yang bisa aku rampok di tempat ini?-" Gaara hanya mengernyit melihat perampok itu memasang pose berfikir. "Tentu aku berharap sesuatu yang paling berharga di tempat ini. Jadi kau tahu apa yang sebaiknya aku bawa?" Tanya perampok itu kepada Gaara, sementara Gaara hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Sementara produk disini harganya tidak seberapa, berapa barang yang harus ku bawa? Kau tahu itu terlalu ribet, aku tidak mau repot membawa barang-barang berat yang pasti akan menghalangi pergerakanku. Bahkan aku tidak butuh ini." Perampok itu melemparkan uangnya begitu saja ke arah Gaara, membuat uang itu berhamburan tegeletak di atas lantai. Gaara hanya menatapnya heran. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan perampok didepannya ini, dengan terus berbicara berputar-putar?

"Hahh… sebenarnya aku lumayan gerah malam ini. Kau tahu?" Ucap perampok itu dengan tangan memegang sisi kursi dimana Gaara terikat serta memajukan wajahnya dengan begitu dekat, setalah menghela nafas keras.

"Bagaimana denganmu?-" Perampok itu menggerakan tangannya menyentuh leher Gaara, kemudian mulai membuka kancing atas kemeja Gaara. "-Apa kau juga merasa gerah?" bulu kuduk Gaara merinding saat tangan kasar perampok itu mengelus leher dan dadanya.

Gaara tidak mengerti? Mengapa perampok ini tidak langsung mengambil apa yang dia inginkan dan segera pergi dari sini. Dan mengapa ia merasa perampok itu seperti sedang menggodanya.

"Huemm, kulitmu halus juga ya. Dan kelihatannya juga badanmu cukup ramping." Gumam perampok itu. Jenjang dan sangat mulus, menggoda jari besarnya menelusuri bentuk leher itu sampai ke dadanya yang putih. Membuatnya meneguk ludah menatap permukaan bidang dari penjaga kasir tersebut.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang kuinginkan?" Mata merah itu kembali menatap iris hijau Gaara. Entah kenapa Gaara seperti melihat binatang buas yang terlihat begitu kelaparan menatapnya. Dan merasa seperti seekor mangsa yang dipermainkan sebelum dimakan, ia tahu arti tatapan itu terhadapnya Sementara kancing bajunya terus dilepaskan, sekarang Gaara tahu ia benar-benar dalam bahaya.

"Emmh..mmpph…!" Gaara menyentak-nyentakkan bahunya memberontak setelah sebelumnya ia memutar tangannya berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya. Kursi yang didudukinya berdecit dan bergeser seiring semakin liarnya gerakan yang ia buat.

"Wuohoo… sudah berani memberontak sekarang," CEKLEK ."-berhenti berbuat bodoh jika tidak ingin rahangmu berlubang!" Gaara hanya meneguk ludahnya merasakan ujung dingin pistol itu menekan rahangnya hingga mendongak. Kemudian ia merasakan benda itu merosot menuruni lehernya.

"Sepertinya pistolku juga menginginkan sesuatu. Bagaimana jika kau memberikannya dengan mencucinya-"

SREK. Belum sempat Gaara memikirkan kenapa plesternya dibuka, ujung pistol itu menabrak bibir dan giginya sampai masuk dan bersarang di mulutnya. "-Tentu saja di dalam mulutmu."

"Bersihkan! Jilat permukaannya, dan hisap layaknya menghisap penis!" Gaara membelalakkan matanya mendengar perintah vulgar dari perampok itu. Terlebih lagi apa dia harus menghisap benda metal dingin di dalam mulutnya? Yang bisa kapan saja meletus dan melubangi kerongkongannya?

"Aku tahu kau gay yang senang menghisap penis pacarmu. Jadi hisap yang benar!"

"Akh,emmgh…" Pistol itu digerakkan dengan tidak sabaran mengaduk rongganya, membuat permukaan mulut Gaara tergores akibat tekanannya. Sedangkan otaknya berpikir mengenai perkataan perampok itu, mungkin itu hal yang biasa dituduhkan mengingat semua orang mengetahuinya berpacaran dengan seorang pemuda. Sebuah wajah muncul diingatannya saat memikirkan itu. 'Naruto, akankah dia datang untuk menyelamatkannya?'

"Jilat!" Akibat resiko yang begitu besar, Gaara mau tidak mau mulai menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati permukaan metal tersebut. Membuat sang perampok mengangguk senang melihat gerakan sensual dari benda merah lunak itu. "Hisap!" Perampok itu terkikik kecil di balik maskernya. "Kelihatannya kau menikmatinya. Jangan khawatir… kau akan mendapatkan yang empuk dan hangat nanti!" Ucapnya.

"Jangan berani memuntahkannya atau aku akan menghajarmu!" Ancam perampok itu setelah membenamkan batang pistol itu di dalam mulut Gaara. Gaara menurut dengan tetap menjepit benda itu di dalam mulutnya. Sementara pria bertopeng dihadapannya membuka celananya dan melepaskannya cepat.

"Emmh…" Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya protes melihat tubuhnya sedang ditelanjangi.

DUAGH. Belum sempat peramppok itu mengikat kaki Gaara, ia tersungkur setelah mendepatkan tendangan keras di rahangnya. Gaara memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk lari dengan mengangkat kursi yang mengikatnya setelah meludahkan pistol dari mulutnya.

"Tolong! Akh..." Berusaha berteriak meminta pertolongan, namun akibat kursi yang dibawanya menyenggol daun pintu ruangan kantor brankas ia tersunggur di atas lantai. Gaara berusaha kembali bangkit namun sulit, ditambah beban kursi yang semakin berat di punggungnya.

"Ahh…" Rupanya perampok itu tengah menduduki permukaan tidak rata belakang kursi itu, menekan tubuh Gaara sampai tidak bisa bergerak.

"Akh…" Ringisnya saat kepalanya dijambak keras ke belakang.

"Aku belum juga mulai dan kau sudah mengacaukannya." Desis suara berat itu di samping telinganya.

"Akh," Kembali Gaara meringis kesakitan, rasanya kepalanya akan dipatahkan dengan posisi seperti itu. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, Gaara ingin muntah saat itu juga. Benda itu terasa seperti kain pel, apek dan tengik menyebar di dalam mulutnya, benar-benar tidak enak membuat perutnya bergejolak.

Namun ia tidak bisa memuntahkannya, sesuatu menahannya agar tetap berada di mulutnya, dan ia menyadari sebuah sapu tangan telah mengikat mulutnya sampai ke belakang kepalanya.

"Bagaimana? Enakkan rasa kaos kakiku?"

"Ogh..hogh," Pantas saja, menyadari benda di dalam mulutnya adalah kaos kaki perampok itu membuat kepalanya berputar semakin pening, rasanya ingin pingsan saja.

"Engh…" Gaara terbelalak merasakan sesuatu mencengkram miliknya. Akibat kursi di punggungnya membuat posisi tubuh yang sebenarnya bersujud menungging, perampok itu dapat leluasa merogoh bagian bawah tubuhnya yang telah telanjang.

"Ennh…mpph," Desahnya, bagian selangkangannya yang sensitif dipijit dan diremas, membuat sengatan listrik menyebar ke persendian yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ugh..ofhh…" Gaara hanya bisa mengerang di balik penyumpal mulutnya saat tengan besar itu mengocok penisnya dengan cepat. Entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah. Tidak pernah ada yang menyentuhnya kecuali kekasihnya. 'Naruto…', ia berharap sosok itu segera datang menyelamatkannya. Karena seharusnya tidak ada yang boleh menyetuhnya kecuali pemuda blonde tersebut.

"Kau menikmatinya hm?" Bisik peramppok itu kembali menjambak rambut Gaara.

"Ugh..hhh,hh" Mengamati bagaimana ekspresi pemuda merah itu yang mengernyit kesakitan sekaligus nikmat.

"Berdiri!" Perampok itu menarik tangan Gaara kasar setelah menyingkirkan kursi dari tubuhnya. Kemudian menyeret dan mendorongnya begitu saja menabrak dinding.

Ikatan tangannya dipindahkan ke atas tanganya setelah kemejanya dibuang entah kemana. Sementara tangannya terikat pada trailis besi tempat memasang rak, kaki kanannya dilebarkan dan diikat pada rak di sampingnya.

"Mmmph..emh!" Gaara berusaha memberontak melepaskan diri. Tapi tubuhnya telah diikat sempurna seperti huruf 'y'. Sementara perampok itu menarik kaos dalamnya hingga sobek terlepas. Membuat tubuhnya yang telanjang sempurna merinding oleh sapaan dinginnya AC.

'Kumohon, siapa saja tolong aku!' Paniknya.

Pandangannya menjadi gelap saat matanya ditutup menggunakan robekan kaosnya.

"Baiklah kita mulai! Tapi aturannya kau tidak boleh melihat apapun! Karena aku tidak mengijinkannya."

Detik berikutnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan lunak menyapu Gaara tebak perampok itu telah melepaskan topengnya, untuk menjilati dan menyesap kulit lehernya dengan hembusan nafas yang menyapu tengkuknya.

"Ahh-anh..hh," Gaara memekik di dalam buntalan mulutnya saat tiba-tiba biji dadanya dicubit kemudian ditekan dan diplintir untuk dimainkan.

Ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa benda lunak nan basah itu terasa sejuk dan nyaman di kulitnya, terutama saat niplenya diraup dan dikulum. Menciptakan aliran listrik statis mengumpul ke arah selangkangannya.

'Bagaimana bisa?' Heran Gaara. Bukannya hanya kekasihnya yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini? Apa tubuhnya yang terlalu sensitif telah terbiasa untuk disentuh? Tapi hanya Naruto yang menyentuhnya selama ini'. Gaara berusaha menolak, namun tubuhnya tidak bekerja sesuai perintah otaknya. Bahkan tubuhnya menggeliat kesenangan saat belahan pantatnya diremas dengan niplenya yang masih setia dihisap.

"Akh…" Tubuhnya berjengit saat rasa perih akibat sesuatu berusaha menerobos liang sempitnya. 'Naruto..' Sedangkan batinnya terus melafalkan nama kekasihnya.

"Mphh-eummh!" Kepalanya menggeleng keras berusaha memberi tahu si Perampok agar tidak melakukannya lebih lanjut. "Egh," Namun kembali berjengit kesakitan saat benda panjang yang ia tahu adalah jari tersebut melesak dan bertambah jumlah kemudian mengaduk-aduk lubang duburnya.

'Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi!' Batinnya menolak. Hanya Naruto yang bisa memasukinya, ia tidak rela dibobol orang lain terlebih bajingan seperti perampok ini. 'Naruto… kumohon cepatlah datang!' Pikirnya terus menyebut nama kekasihnya. Meskipun Naruto itu kelewat mesum dan suka membuatnya menderita saat bercinta, sampai ia sering mencuekannya seperti tadi. Gaara sangat mencintai pemuda urakan yang berhasil menaklukannya dengan telak tersebut. Ia berharap Naruto ada disini untuk menghajar pemerkosanya ini.

"ohh…nnnh!" Sementara putting kirinya dipelintir, putting kanannya dikulu, empat jari sudah memperkosa holenya, merenggangkan serta mengaduk untuk memperlebar dindingnya. Perih namun ada kenikmatan saat jemari itu menggesek dinding dalamnya.

"Enggh…" Dan sangat nikmat saat menyentuh sebuah titik di dalamnya.

"Hahah, murahan sekali..! Sentuhan ini saja sangat membuatmu terangsang," Tangan perampok itu menyeka kepala penis Gaara untuk mengumpulkan cairan putih yang keluar dari ujung lubangnya. "-Lihatlah betapa menjijikan cairanmu ini!" Kemudian mengusapkannya ke hidung pemuda Sabaku itu. Membuat rasa mual akibat bau khas dari cairannya sendiri.

"Kasihan sekali pacarmu. Jangan-jnagan karena terlalu senang disentuh kau sering memberikan dirimu pada orang lain."

Gaara menggeleng cepat mendengar tuduhan dari perampok itu. 'Tidak itu tidak tidak benar'.

ZIP. Suara resleting diturunkan.

Gaara tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan perampok itu saat kakinya yang bebas diangkat dan dilipat menekan perutnya.

"Bersiaplah menerimaku di dalam hole-mu!"

"Mmph! Mmmh…" Pemuda merah itu berusaha memberontak. Namun tenaganya tidak berarti apa-apa bagi tubuh yang lebih besar menghimpitnya.

"Akh…kekkhh," Kejantanan yang lumayan besar itu mulai memasuki mulut anusnya, membuat rasa perih yang amat sangat pada lubangnya yang diterobos.

'Naruto..' yang ada dipikirannya hanya nama kekasihnya. Rasanya selalu saja seakan terbelah menjadi dua, walaupun sudah sering ia mendapatkan hal ini dari kekasihnya.

"Ahh…kofhh."

"Nnnh-" desah perampok itu saat penisnya berhasil membobol sempurna liang sempit nan panas itu. "-Lubangmu nikmat juga ya, hahh… hangat dan sempit, kekasihmu pasti sangat betah." Gumamnya merasakan bagaimana penisnya dijepit serta dipijat lembut dinding yang berkedut liar itu.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya meredakan rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya. Kaki kirinya yang menapak dilantai bahkan gemetaran. Jika tangannya tidak terikat ke atas dengan perampok yang menahan tubuhnya pasti dia sudah ambruk.

"AKH-enghh!" Pandangannya yang gelap bertabur bintang-bintang saat tiba-tiba penis di dalam anusnya menghantam dinding terdalamnya. 'Langsung tepat sasaran'. Bibir perampok itu mengembang dengan seringaian kejam. Terlihat sangat menikmati bagaimana penjaga swalayan itu mengerang diantara himpitannya. Kemudian melakukan hal yang sama, menyisakan kepala penisnya lalu melesakkannya kuat-kuat menghajar prostat Gaara. "AARGH!" Dan mendapatkan jeritan teredam yang sangat merdu di telinganya, membuatnya bernafsu untuk bergerak lebih cepat dan brutal.

"Akh-enh-ahh-ahh," Suara berbagai desahan mengalun memenuhi Swalayan itu. Sang penjaga kasir terlihat kepayahan dengan keringat bercucuran ditubuhnya. Kain penyumpal mulut dan matanya bahkan sudah basah oleh saliva dan air matanya.

"Perdengarkan suaramu itu lebih jelas!" Perintah suara berat itu.

"OHHOGH-OEK-ugh…" Pemuda merah itu memuntahkan kaos kaki basah yang mendekam di mulutnya.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan begitukan! Bukankah rasanya memabukkan." Celetuk perampok itu, sedikit menghindar menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

'Yang benar saja!' batin Gaara. Menyecap rasa tengik tertinggal dilidahnya. Sangat tidak enak, bekas celana dalam Naruto yang dipakai selama berminggu-minggu bahkan jauh lebih baik dari pada ini.

"Kenapa? Akh-kekh…," Tidak perlu mendengarkan perkataan Gaara perampok itu kembali menggerakkan piggulnya, melanjutkan pekerjaannya menggali lubang kenikmatan anus Gaara.

"-SS-STOP!heggh…"

"Kenapa heh? Bukankah kau menikmatinya Gaara." Ujar perampok itu seraya memainkan niple Gaara lagi.

"Ennh…ah si-siapa ekh-kau?" Tanya Gaara dengan suara didominasi oleh desahan. Ia tidak bisa menahan erangannya terutama saat membuka mulutnya.

"Emmh… aku perampok. Yang akan memuaskanmu malam ini manis!" Godanya dengan suara berat. Tangannya mencengkram pinggul dan kaki Gaara yang ia tekan. Menggali kenikmatan lebih dalam untuk kejantanannya yang kelaparan.

"Egh-kenapa-ahh-kau melakukan-ini?" Tanyanya lebih lanjut.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja kau selalu terlihat lezat untuk dimakan." Jawabnya lalu menjilati pipi Gaara yang merah dan lembab.

"A-apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kekasihku?" Bisiknya beralih menjilati telinga Gaara. Tidak berniat membuka kain penutup mata yang melingkari kepala merah itu. Dan tak sedikitpun mengurangi mengurangi ritme sodokannya.

"Yang ben-nnh-nar saja!"

"Akan kubuat kau nikmat setiap saat, dan kau tidak akan membutuhkan pacar bodohmu lagi."

"Tidak akan. Hahh kau idiot!" Timpal Gaara.

"Hahh, kau sangat nikamat. Aku akan ehh- membawamu pulang." Penisnya mulai berkedut-kedut, tapi perampok itu tidak akan keluar secepat ini.

"Ahk berhenti, lepaskan aku! Hhh."

"Bilang 'iya' dan aku akan melepaskanmu sebentar lagi. Akan kutunggu kau pulang kerja dan kuberikan semua yang kau minta."

"Dalam mimpimu, kau hanya perampok bodoh-hhh!"

"Huh… kau benar. Perampok sepertiku mana punya apa-apa," Gumamnya seolah menyesal "-Tapi-"

"AKH,"

"-kau akan menyukaiku," Lanjutnya mengocok penis Gaara. "-nikmat bukan." Dan mempercepat sodokannya. "Ini hanya permulaan, akan kuberikan lebih dari si pirang idiot itu."

"Aggh-ah-tidak-akh! Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari Naruto, hegh- karena dia mencintaiku." Ucap Gaara, tidak memikirkan lagi jika perampok itu mengetahui dirinya dan kekasihnya.

"Wow, cinta! Tentu aku juga mencintaimu Gaa-chan…" Tubuh Gaara menegang, kepalanya terangkat untuk menatap lurus, tapi hanya kegelapan yang di dapatnya. Entah kenapa rasanya seprti Naruto, namun sepertinya panggilan 'Gaa-chan' itulah yang membuatnya terdengar seperti Naruto.

"Begini saja. Jika kau tidak suka padaku kau tidak akan datang bukan? Tapi jika kau keluar itu artinya kau senang untuk menjadi milikku!" Ujar si Perampok menetapkan seenaknya.

"Ma-na bisa-heggh begitu!" Protes Gaara. Gaara tidak yakin dan sepertinya tidak mungkin, sedangkan kenikmatan yang tanpa jeda dari tadi telah membuat penisnya berkedut.

"AARRGH-STOP!" Teriak Gaara menolehkan kepala kekiri dan kekanan. Tanpa memberi ampun sedikitpun perampok itu menghentakkan pinggulnya menghantam telak prostatnya dengan begitu kuat. Membuat penisnya berkedut semakin liar di tangan perampok itu. Ia siap untuk keluar sekarang.

"Sssh-ahh, aku ingin lihat bagaimana kau akan menahan ini." Tantang si Perampok dengan suara makin berat.

"Akh-akh-ahh…," Gerakan maju mundur yang dilakukan perampok itu semakin meraja lela. Membuat lelehan darah merembes dari lubang Gaara teraniaya. "-Tidak-akh…ja-ngan-nnh!"

"Heh?"

"Hen-tikan-kekh-kehh…" Rasa kesemutan menjalar keseluruh persendiannya dari perutnya yang teramat nyeri. Ia menahan perutnya yang mengejang mati-matian agar tidak keluar.

"Ayooo keluar!" Gemas perampok itu mengorek lubang kencing Gaara serta meremas dan mengocoknya cepat. Sedangkan penisnya sendiripun sudah berkedut-kedut ingin segera dibebaskan.

'Aku tidak kuat lagi Naruto,' -"AAHHKH-Narutooo!" Akhirnya tanpa bisa ia bendung lagi penisnya meletus mengeluarkan lahar putih yang begitu banyaknya. Menyalurkan getaran nikmat yang tak terbendung lagi.

"Sssh… ohh nikmat!" Racau perampok itu melepaskan benihnya setelah himpitan kuat dari dinding Gaara.

"Hahh hhh… Naruto!"

"Hey hey! Aku bukan Naruto. Kau ingat!" Sela si Perampok itu. "Kau tega sekali. Aku yang membuatmu nikmat tapi hanya pemuda itu yang ada di pikiranmu." Ujarnya dengan nada kecewa.

"Lepaskan aku!" Pinta Gaara sengit."

"Kau terlalu berharga untuk pemuda bodoh seperti dia."

"Aku mencintai Naruto."

"Tapi dia itu playboy mesum yang suka menggoda siapapun."

"Tidak, hanya sedikit." Sangkal Gaara. Memang benar, tapi Gaara tahu Naruto tidak akan berbuat pada sembarang orang.

"Bahkan dia sering menyiksamu di waktu istirahatmu yang sempit bukan? Dan dia sangat aneh begitu senang membuatmu menderita di atas ranjang."

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Gaara gelagapan. Memang semua yang dikatakan perampok itu benar. Naruto sering melakukan hal-hal aneh saat bercinta, seperti BDSM dan sex toys dengan alasan balasan karena jarang ada jatah untuknya. Dikarenakan waktu Gaara yang tersita untuk kuliah dan bekerja, merakan hanya beberapa kali menghabiskan malam bersama. Dan setiap ada waktu lowong (istirahat Gaara yang terbatas) Naruto akan mengambil kesempatan untuk waktu yang di sebut '_Punishment time_' tersebut.

"Ohh ayolah, tinggalkan saja pemuda seperti itu!"

"Jangan harap!"

"Tidakkah kau merasa dipermainkan?"

"Aku tidak akan lepas dari sisinya." Ucap Gaara tegas.

"Jadi kau menyukai perilaku seperti itu ya?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Jadi kau masocist?"

"Tidak-"

"Jadi kau _bitch_ yang suka disiksa?"

"Ahh-hentikan!" Menapar pantat Gaara beberapa kali dan menarik niple Gaara serta memelintirnya kuat.

"Kau suka denga rasa sakit yang membuatmu semakin mengejang."

"Egh-Jangan!" Kemudian mengigiti niple Gaara dan menusukkan jarinya pada lubang yang masih terisi kejantanannya.

"Kau suka?"

"Tidak. Kekh-kumohon… keluarkan!" Pemuda merah itu meringis kesakitan, menarik-narik tangannya yang terikat tali, mebuat kulitnya yang memerah semakin lecet.

"Kalau begitu jadilah _bitch_ untukku juga!" Pinta perampok itu memasukkan jari lebih banyak ke dalam celah sempit antara dinding anus dengan penisnya. Menambah rasa perih yang amat sangat pada tubuh Gaara dipaksa merenggang lebih lebar seperti itu.

"Aargh-Naruto… tolong!"

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menyebut nama itu!" Geramnya menarik-narik mulut anus Gaara dengan jarinya.

"Hegh-ahh-aku hanya ingin Naruto…hiks-lepaskan!" Perampok itu menghentikan gerakannya, seolah terpaku mendengar isakan Gaara.

"Aku ingin Naruto-hiks… kumohon!"

Entah karena iba atau apa tangan perampok itu beralih mengelus pipi Gaara lembut.

"Naru-emmph…" Kemudian menempelkan begitu saja membungkam isakan Gaara. Gaara sedikit terkejut, merasakan lumatan lembut pada bibirnya sehingga ia mendiamkannya saja. Entah mengapa perilaku lembut perampok ini membuatnya tengang, sampai ia membiarkan saja lidah perampok itu menginvasi seluruh rongganya.

"Hahh-hh… kenapa?" Pertanyaan tersebut langsung dilontarkan Gaara saat mulutnya dibebaskan.

Perampok itu membuka ikatan kepala yang menutup mata Gaara. Kemudian mengecup kelopak mata hitam Gaara sebelum mengerjap-ngerjabkan pandangannya yang berkabut.

Baru saat pandangannya mulai pulih, Gaara terpaku menatap wajah perampok itu yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Apalagi ke enam garis di pipi itu, hanya saja mata dan rambutnya berwarna merah.

"Si-siapa?" Ucapnya ragu.

"Hahahahh… kau masih belum mengenaliku?" Tubuh Gaara menegang syok mengenali suara tawa itu. Yah, suaranya berubah menjadi suara yang sangat dihafalnya, dan suara itu benar-benar Naruto. Mata jadenya mengamati bagaimana mata dan rambut merah itu dilepaskan, digantikan dengan iris biru saphire dan rambut kuning terang.

"Naruto...!" Gaara Ia merasa dipermainkan. Pantas saja ia merasa sentuhan itu tak asing di tubuhnya.

"Ehh? Gaa-Gaa-chan kenapa menangis?" Perampok yang ternyata bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu terlihat kelabakan melihat kekasihnya menangis setelah berhasil ia kerjai.

"Hiks, kau keterlaluan." Celetuk Gaara, membuat tubuh Naruto menegang sekaligus meriang tidak enak.

"Kau marah...? ma-maf, aku memang sedikit berlebihan kali ini." Sesal Naruto mengakui.

"Lepaskan aku!" Perintah Gaara sengit.

"Ba-baik."

Gaara mendorong tubuh Naruto setelah tali yang mengikat tubuhnya dilepaskan.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi." Ucapnya beranjak menjauh.

"Apa yang kau kataklan?" Tanya Naruto panik menyambar tangan Gaara untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto.

"Kau selalu mempermainkanku. Tubuhku sakit dan aku lelah." Ucap Gaara agak keras.

"Oke! Aku minta maaf. Mungkin aku memang keterlaluan."

"Tidak. Cepat keluar dari sini! Sebelum ada pelanggan yang datang." Lanjut Gaara berjalan membelakangi Naruto. Belum sempat Gaara memungut kemejanya yang tercecer di lantai, pantatnya di tendang membuatnya tersungkur di atas lantai.

"Kau tidak bisa begitu saja Gaara!" Geram Naruto menduduki tubuh Gaara yang tertelungkup. Kemudian menarik tangan Gaara untuk kembali diikat menjadi satu.

"Naruto! Menyingkir dariku!" Berontak Gaara, namun tak sanggup bergerak banyak.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa menderitanya aku hah!" Bentak si Pirang di telinga Gaara.

"Kemari kau! berdiri!" Kemudian menyeret Gaara paksa.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Panik Gaara menyadari ia digiring ke bagian depan swalayan, yang tentu saja terlihat dari arah jalanan akibat dinding kaca yang transparan. Lalu dihempaskan ke rak meja yang penuh dengan buah-buahan.

"Aku membutuhkanmu dan kau selalu tidak ada di tempat." Gerutunya mengikat kaki Gaara ke kaki rak buah tersebut. Membuat Gaara sulit untuk bangun dengan tangan terikat ke belakang.

"Lepaskan Naruto. Bagaimana jika ada yang lihat!" Ujarnya Gaara gelisah melirik pada jalanan gelap di luar toko. Dimana orang yang lewat bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaanya saat ini. Telanjang dan diikat beralaskan bua-buahan. Dan pasti tidak akan ada yang mau membeli buah-buahan ini lagi jikapun gratis.

"Huh bagus, biar mereka tahu bagaimana aku menghukum pemuda nakal sepertimu." –PLAK,PLAK. Jawabnya dengan tamparan keras di bokong Gaara.

"ahh, Kumohon Naruto…!"

"Kau tidak mengerti. Kau selalu sibuk, siang kau kuliah dan malamnya bekerja hingga larut pagi. Aku bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk bersamamu." Tuntutnya panjang lebar.

"Ma-maaf Naru…" Gaara benar-benar merasa bersalah. Memang benar jadwalnya sangat padat. Waktunya untuk beristirahat saja hanya sedikit, apalagi untuk memberi perhatian pada Naruto.

"Kau lupa bahwa kau punya pacar."

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana keadaanku?"

"Aku bisa membantumu. Tapi kau selalu menolaknya." Sela Naruto.

"itu-"

"Hah… aku sudah tidak sabar lagi."

"AKHHK-" Gaara berteriak kesakitan saat tiba-tiba jari Naruto menusuk anusnya dalam.

Naruto hanya menyeringai kejam melihat kekasihnya kesakitan, seraya satu persatu memasukkan kelima jarinya.

"Sss-sakit… kekh-keluarkan!" Tubuh Gaara mengejang menahan nyeri di anusnya yang sobek dengan permainan aduk dan renggangkan oleh ke lima jari Naruto.

"Sakitkah? Bagaimana kalau seperti ini?"

"Ahh-engghh.." Lenguh Gaara keenakan. Semua rasa sakitnya menghilang sesaat ketika sesuatu di dalam sana ditekan oleh jari Naruto. Dan Naruto melakukannya lagi dengan berbagai gerakan, membuat si pemilik lubang merintih nimat merasakan dindingnya bergesekan dengan jari-jari itu.

"Hahahh… murahan sekali, kau merasa nikmat hanya dengan jariku?" Cemo'oh Naruto menambah rangsangan dengan meremas-remas pantat Gaara.

"Ah-Naru…" Tidak dapat membantah, Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya. Anusnya dikocok cepat (keluar masuk – keluar masuk) oleh jemari Naruto.

"Tidakkah kau menginginkan lagi penisku menghajarmu di dalam sini?"

"Ahhk…" Gaara memekik antara sakit dan nikmat saat Naruto memutar kelima jarinya di dalam rektumnya,membuatnya hampir menelan telapak tangan itu semakin dalam.

"Hahahh… lihat anusmu begitu rakus mengunyah tanganku!" Ujarnya setengah tertawa merasakan dinding yang berkedut menjepit tangannya.

"Egh..hhh,"

"Aku tahu betapa kelaparannya dirimu… dan kebetulan banyak buah-buahan disini. Akan kuberi kau makan sampai kenyang." Naruto mengeluarkan semua jarinyan, beralih memilah-milah buah yang sebagian di tindih tubuh Gaara.

"Bagaimana kalau apel? Kau suka apel bukan?"

"Jangan! Kau gila! Bagaimana kau mengeluarkannya jika benda itu masuk ke tubuhku." Sela Gaara panik.

"Kalau begitu ini saja!"

"Na-Naruto… apa yang kau masukkan?" Gaara berusaha menghindar saat Naruto memasukkan sesuatu yang bulat ke dalam lubang anusnya. Namun apa daya dirinya yang sudah terikat, membuat Naruto tanpa kesulitan memasukan buah itu sampai penuh ke dalam rektumnya yang sudah renggang.

"Nah! Kalau ini kau bisa mengeluarkannya sendiri. Ayo bertelurlah!"

Apapun itu Gaara ingin segera mengeluarkannya dari tubuhnya. Ia mengejangkan perutnya berusaha menggerakan dinding anusnya, hingga sebutir lolos dari bibir anusnya.

"_Nice_. Sekarang buka mulutmu!" Naruto memaksa Gaara mengunyah buah yang keluar dari anusnya tersebut. Gaara sedikit mual, bagaimanapun buah yang rupanya anggur itu telah keluar dari saluran pembuangan kotorannya. Naruto menyeringai melihat buah ungu sebesar kelereng itu kadang keluar dua sekaligus (seperti melihat kambing BAB #plak). Yah… karena dia bisa memasukan tiga buah bebarengan dalam satu lingkaran, akibat liang yang sudah merenggang ulah tangannya, jadi mudah saja.

"Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan yang satunya." Erang Gaara frustasi.

"Biarkan saja! Nanti juga hancur." Ucapnya dengan santai . "Sekarang kita coba yang bisa dikeluar masukkan." Memegang sebuah pisang berukuran tanggung.

"Tidak Naruto! Aku tidak mau lagi!"

Tanpa menghiraukan protesan dari Gaara, Naruto memasukan batang pisang itu ke dalam anus Gaara.

"Enh…hhh." Dengan mudah pisang itu dikeluar masukan ke dalam rektum Gaara. Merasa kurang puas tangan tan itu memaksa masuk sebuah pisang lagi ke dalamnya yang sudah sempit.

"Akh-sakit Naru…hhh, hengh-ah..". Erang Gaara merasakan dua benda panjang mendekam di anusnya yang melebar. Kemudian mengaduk, bergantian keluar masuk mengisi rektumnya.

"Ahh terlalu lembek, harusnya timun lebih baik." Decak Naruto menyadari pasang yang sudah matang itu agak lentur untuk menumbuk prostat Gaara. "Bisa busuk duluan tuh pisang."

"Anus nakalmu ini terlihat sangat kelaparan, kau pasti kenyang jika melahap pisangku."

Baru menyadari maksud ucapan Naruto, Gaara terbelalak kesakitan saat kepala penis Naruto memaksa masuk bersama dengan dua pisang lainnya.

"AHK-JANGAN!" Menggelepar panik. "Lubangku tidak cukup lebar Naru…AKKH-"

Sedikit sulit tapi Naruto tetap memasakannya masuk perlahan hingga membuat pisang itu agak penyok terdorong lebih dalam.

"Keluarkan! lu-lubangku Sss-Sobek-Kekh!" Ringis Gaara bergetar menahan sakit. Membuka mulutnya lebar dan menyumbal mulutnya sendiri dengan apel yang ia gigit, untuk meredam teriakannya. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin menjadi tontonan pelanggan toko yang datang karena teriakannya.

"Emgh-ahh…ah-eh-ah." Desahnya antara sakit dan nikmat setelah mengeluarkan apel dari mulutnya.

Naruto menggerakan penisnya bergantian dengan pisang itu keluar masuk di dalam rektum Gaara. Menyadari kulit buah itu licin dan semakin sulit digerakkan ia membiarkannya saja semakin penyok menemani batang kerasnya yang bekerja.

"Ehgh… Aku-ingin-keluar."

Karena sudah busuk dan menggangu Naruto mencabut pisang penyok itu ke sembarang arah. Memfokuskan batang tunggalnya untuk menghajar rektum Gaara dengan keras.

"AAAHHH…" Lengung mereka hampir bersamaan menggapai orgasme kedua. Lahar Gaara merembes begitu saja pada buah-buah di bawahnya. Gajinya pasti akan dipotong untuk membayarnya.

"Ergh? Hahahh perutku keroncongan. Ayo bantu aku mencari makanan!" Ujar Naruto setelah membebaskan kaki Gaara. Kemudian berjalan mengambil _trolley_.

"Ayo kemari!" Ajak Naruto menarik Gaara untuk berdiri lebih dekat.

Gaara menatap heras saat Naruto mengangkat trolley itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Ahh, apa-apaan ini?" Kemudian tiba-tiba bagian keranjang belakang yang bisa dibuka dimasukkan melawati kepalanya hingga memperangkap tubuh Gaara sampai perbatasan perut dan dada.

KREMPYANG. "Ahh…" Naruto mendorongnya hingga terjungkal ke lantai.

"Ayo! Cepat jalan!" Perintah Naruto dengan menampar pantat Gaara yang menungging. Akibat posisinya yang seperti merangkak, hanya saja tangannya terikat ke belakang dengan pengganti trolley yang menahan tubuh atasnya.

"Na-Naru…" Tidak banyak protes Gaara terpaksa menurut saat Naruto mendorong trollinya, merangkak dengan kedua lututnya mengikuti tubuh atasnya yang disangga trolli tersebut.

Setiap melewati rak Naruto mengambil berbagai macam snack disana dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam trolli menutupi tubuh Gaara. Dan atas perintah Naruto , Gaara merangkak mendorong trollinya sendiri menghampiri Naruto yang berpindah mengambil snack lain.

Gaara hanya diam menunggu Naruto memakan snacknya sambil memanggang hotdog dengan penggorengan yang disediakan di sana.

"Huemm enak, kau mau Gaara?" Tawar Naruto memakan hotdog panas pada Gaara yang masih di posisinya. Gaara hanya mendongak sebentar dan menggeleng pelan.

"Bukannya kau tidak makan tadi?" Terka Naruto, mata birunya melirik memperhatikan kekasihnya yang ia posisikan dengan tidak normal.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ohh ayolah… jangan bilang kau cukup kenyang makan dengan mulut anusmu! Hahah… kalau begitu makanlah ini juga!"

"AARRGHH…PA-PANAS-Sssh. NARUTO, KELUARKAN-KELUARKAN!" Gaara meronta panik , menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya yang terasa melepuh. Naruto memasukkan begitu saja hotdog yang tadi dipanggangnya ke dalam lubang pantatnya. Tubuhnya mengejang kesakitan dengan gerakan tidak karuan. Namun Naruto tetap menahannya dan memasukkan lagi hingga 3 hotdog mendekam di anusnya. Tak menghirakan teriakan kesakitan Gaara merasakan panas yang luar biasa di dalam tubuhnya.

"AKH-KEKH-Kumohon…!" Melasnya dengan wajah basah karena keringat dingin dan air mata.

"Jika kau berani mengeluarkannya, aku akan menambahkannya lagi." Ancam Naruto. Mata birunya hanya melirik tubuh Gaara yang bergerak gelisah hingga berangsung tenang. Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya sesekali terdengar sesenggukan karena rasa sakit di rektumnya yang terbakar. Tubuhnya bahkan tidak berhenti mengejang dan bergetar.

"Ayo jalan!" Naruto mendorong pantatnya (dengan kaki) agar merangkak maju. Dan terus menendang pantatnya jika Gaara berhenti atau lambat akibat sakit di anusnya.

Sampai tiba di dekat kotak _ice cream_ ia mengeluarkan tubuh Gaara dari _trolley _dan menekannya di sana.

"Kau suka ice cream Gaara?" Ujarnya mencabut satu per satu hotdog di anus Gaara.

"Ennh-ah…AAHHK NARUTO!-" Kemudian menggantinya dengan satu stick ice cream besar, tak membiarkan lubang Gaara kosong begitu saja.

"kuhh…nnnh-." Tubuh telanjang pemuda merah itu menggigil merasakan perubahan ekstrim dari panas ke dingin di anusnya, yang menjalar ke seluruh persendiannya. Terasa sejuk pertama kali karena melegakan rasa panas terbakar di anusnya, tapi terlalu lama es itu mendekam di anusnya yang sensitif rasa dingin itu perlahan menyiksanya. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya ikut membeku, apalagi di tambah Naruto mulai menggerakan ganggang es itu.

"Di-ngin-nnnh-Naru… Cukup-pehh!"

Naruto menjilat bibirnya memperhatikan lelehan cairan dari anus Gaara. "Cepat sekali cairnya?" Gumamnya. Yah, tentu saja lubang itu panas di tambah dengan hotdog panggang yang baru keluar dari sana.

"Na-Naru-"

"Ssst diam!" Gaara kebingungan saat Naruto menutup pintu kotak di atasnya, iya berada di dalamnya sekarang bersama es-es yang membeku. Entah kebetulan atau apa hanya setengah dari kotak ini yang dipasang keranjang-keranjang berisi ice cream, Sehingga setengahnya lagi muat untuk tubuhnya mendekam di dalam sini. Tubuhnya merasa dingin luar dalam sekarang, anusnya masih terganjal ice cream tadi, ia tidak dapat menggeser pintu keluarnya karena tangannya terikat ke belakang.

"Selamat datang." Gaara membeku menyadari ada pelanggan yang masuk, dan sepertinya Naruto sedang menyambutnya untuk menggantikannya. Beraharap saja pelanggan itu tidak melihat seonggok daging segar di dalam pendingin es cream.

Lumayan lama Gaara menunggu cukup membautnya mulai mengantuk dengan tubuh menggigil kedinginan. 'Kenapa Naruto tidak mengusir saja, toh hanya satu pelanggan? Pasti dia sengaja.'

"Maaf anda mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ice cream."

Telinganya masih dapat mendengar dengan baik mereka tidak jauh darinya.

"Ahh maaf, _Ice cream_-nya kosong, pendinginnya sedang dibersihkan." Sangkal Naruto.

"Yahh… sayang sekali."

Tak berapa lama kemudian setelah Naruto menggantikan Gaara juga sebagai kasir, ia menggeser pintu pendingin dan mengangkat Gaara yang hampir membeku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto menutupi tubuh Gaara dengan jaketnya kemudian memeluknya.

"Ennhh, dingin…" Gumam Gaara lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya yang dingin pada tubuh hangat Naruto.

"Yoo Naruto… kau ada disini?" Sedikit terkejut Naruto menoleh ke arah pemuda bertato segitiga yang juga merupakan pegawai swalayan disini.

"Hey! Ada apa ini? Ga-Gaara kenapa?" Tanya pemuda itu kebingungan.

"Tidak apa Kiba. Ini kartu kreditku. Tolong bereskan semua ya! Terutama buahnya." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian mengangkat tubuh Gaara _bridal style_.

"He-hey , tunggu!" Belum sempat Kiba mengajukan protes Naruto sudah keluar dari toko bersama Gaara, yang terlihat sangat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Dan ada apa dengan buahnya?" Pupil kecilnya melirik rak buah di sebelahnya, dan dengan sedikit ragu memungut apel yang di selimuti lendir putih aneh, kemudian mengendusnya.

"Yaikz..! Da-dasar Naruto." Buahnya ia jatuhkan entah kemana, dengan muka pucat akibat bau khas yang memenuhi indra penciumannya.

Dia akan mendapatkan masalah jika tidak membereskan semua ini.

"Aaghhh… Naruto… kau ini menambah pekerjaanku saja." Geramnya. Sepertinya pagi ini adalah pagi yang sibuk bagi Kiba.

_ FIN_

.

Ahhahahahhh….

Cekikikan sendiri tiap ngetik ini. #Author koplak

Tapi tetep aja, gak da feel-nyaaaaaa….. #cakar tembok

Hahhh… okelah lain kali aku coba lagi.

Dan seperti biasanya, aku bingung memberi judul dan penempatan Genree. -_-


End file.
